


Secret

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Chiss (Star Wars), Domestic Fluff, Earth, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Planet Csilla (Star Wars), Rentor, Thrantovember (Star Wars), thrawn with tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: The Chiss gave himself a once over, from his dark hair to his brown eyes, to his tan skin and tattoos that trailed down and disappeared underneath the waistband of his jeans. Nothing like himself.He just...missed home.…Eli…Thrawn loved him dearly, and he knew Eli felt the same, but...Thrawn had lied. About what he was, about who he was. He’d kept it all a secret.--Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7!! I'm going to try and get day 8 up today...
> 
> I also wanted to thank Ivana and Beka421 for the help on describing a human Thrawn.
> 
> Enjoy...

Thrawn shut off his car, slowly standing from the driver’s seat, eyes on the sky. Csilla was up there. Rentor was too. And Thrass. 

He gave a soft sigh, dropping his gaze to his hands, his tan complexion, the turquoise blue tribal tattoos visible as they encircled his fingers, climbing toward his wrists and up his forearms, disappearing up beneath the sleeves of his T-shirt. 

At least he’d been able to keep part of his appearance during his exile. 

Thrawn stepped up to the small home, unlocking the front door and taking a step inside. “Eli?” He called. “I’m home.” 

“In here!”

The Chiss hummed, stepping into the kitchen. “Hello, _Ch’eo_.” He grinned, plopping a kiss against his ear as he wrapped his arms around his slim waist from behind. “What are you making?”

Eli chuckled, leaning back against him comfortably. “Cookies. My grandma’s old recipe. It’s all by scratch.” He tilted his head back and nuzzled beneath his jaw before giving him a kiss. 

“Mm…that sounds delicious.” Thrawn’s eyes slid shut, bringing his head down, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “I’m going to go wash up. I’ll be back in twenty minutes.”

Eli nodded. “I’ll have these in the oven by then.” 

“I’ll be right back.” He hugged him tighter for a moment before letting him go, heading for the bedroom, stepping into the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror, pulling his shirt over his head, revealing the rest of his Rentor artwork. The burgundy accents on his chest and stomach represented the Mitth family he and Thrass had been adopted into. He’d received them after passing the trials. 

The Chiss gave himself a once over, from his dark hair to his brown eyes, to his tan skin and tattoos that trailed down and disappeared underneath the waistband of his jeans. Nothing like himself. 

He just...missed home.

Thrawn shut his eyes, leaning forward against the countertop, fingers curling. He focused on himself, on his _real_ self. 

The Chiss blinked, clearing his vision, finding his figure in the mirror again. A slight smile found its way onto his blue-gray lips. It’d been a while. Blue-black hair, bright crimson eyes, deep blue skin accented by his Rentor marks, Mitth burgundy standing out against the cerulean. 

He was a warrior. A commander. A Chiss. A Rentor man. An alien. Not human. 

…Eli…

The human had been nothing but kind to him for the last six months. He’d met the man in Paris, both having been traveling to simply admire the art. They dated. After three fabulous months, they lived together. Thrawn loved him dearly, and he knew Eli felt the same, but...Thrawn had lied. About what he was, about _who_ he was. He’d kept it all a secret. 

He’d even lied about the language he spoke. The word, “ _Ch’eo_ ,” was Cheunh for “Mine.” Cheunh was his native language, but when Eli had asked, he’d called it a forgotten tribal language of his ancestors. That helped explain his tattoos too. 

Thrawn shut his eyes, clenching his jaw as his human form returned. He’d tell him tonight. He had to. 

The Chiss returned to the kitchen, the smell of cookies coming from the oven. “ _Ch’eo_ , those smell amazing.” He sat at the bar, brushing his fingers through his shower damp hair, leaning forward on his elbows. 

“Thank you, Darlin’.” Eli leaned over the bar, catching his lips in a kiss, placing a hand over the side of his neck. “You look beautiful. Freshly out of the shower with no shirt is a good look for you.”

Thrawn simply chuckled, settling his hand over the human’s, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles. The smile faltered. “... _Ch’eo_? Do you believe in aliens?” 

Eli tilted his head. “Aliens?” He chewed on his lower lip while he thought before giving a small shrug. “I suppose so. It seems plausible that we aren’t the only inhabitable planet in the universe. The numbers don’t add up to us being the only one. Too small of odds.”

He watched Thrawn’s gaze fall to the island countertop, brow furrowing. “Why?” Eli pulled his hand back, turning on the sink to begin cleaning up. 

“What if I told you that I am an alien?” His voice was quiet. 

“I’d say you were a rather handsome alien.” He couldn’t be serious, could he? “Thrawn, what’s going on? Do you feel okay?”

“I am fine.” Thrawn steeled his nerves, bringing his chocolate brown eyes up to meet Eli’s dark and worried gaze. “I am an alien.”

Eli tapped a finger against the countertop, eyes flickering back and forth between Thrawn’s. “Darlin’, what’s that even supposed to mean?”

“I’m not human, Eli.” He worked his jaw, trying to force himself to relax. Eli would accept him. It’d be fine. “ _Ch’eo_ , I’m not from Earth.”

He snorted. “Okay. What planet are you from then?”

“Rentor.” He tilted his head. “Rentor is my home world where I was born. Many of my people originate from Csilla.”

Fuck, he was serious. Dead serious. Or at least he was one hell of an actor. “...That’s not funny, Thrawn.” Eli turned away, pulling on an oven mitt when the timer went off. “I don’t need you making fun of one of my interests.” 

Thrawn frowned, watching his boyfriend’s back. “I would not make fun of any of your interests. You know me. I am telling you the truth.”

He turned, placing the cookie tray on the stove, shutting the oven and turning it off. “Right, and I’m supposed to believe you’re an alien not from earth? How’s that not making fun of me?” 

“...I can prove it.”

Eli faced him, arms crossed stubbornly over his chest. “Oh yeah? Go on then.” He shifted to rest his weight on his left leg, stubborn gaze on the man. “I’m waiting.”

Thrawn worked his jaw a moment longer, keeping his gaze evenly on Eli’s. He focused, letting his proper self slip past the façade, glancing down at his deep blue hands. “I am Mitth’raw’nuruodo of Rentor.” His crimson eyes flicked back up, and he stood abruptly, moving around the counter to catch the human just as he collapsed unconscious. 

Well...that could’ve gone better, but it also could’ve gone much worse. At least his secret was out.

**Author's Note:**

> For the coming fics, do you all prefer just Thrawn and Eli? Or more of Grey too? I'm always looking for new ideas too :)


End file.
